everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Missing
Summary: Leo Brander runs away from his home, and his father Summer desperately searches for him. Script (It's the morning after Leo ran away, and Summer, not knowing a thing, walks groggily down the hallway. Heavy bags are under his eyes.) (He opens the door to his son's room.) Summer Brander: *yawning, rubbing sleep out of eyes G'morning, Leo... (He turns his head towards the bed, and notices Leo's not there.) Summer Brander: Um...Leo? Leo?! (All Summer sees is an open window, clothes piled around and no sign of his son, tears well up in his eyes, his own son is gone. Meanwhile with Leo he is leaping through the trees in the forest, swinging down from branches and flipping from rocks. He's never felt so free. As he runs through the forest he decides to give the portal bracelet a whirl so he teleports himself to the forests of Zanabia. He leaps through the portal on to the other side and grabs on to a vine and starts swinging around) Leo Brander: 'THIS IS AMAZING!!!! '(He then crashes into another tree and he falls onto a rock, injuring his left arm and leg. As he tries to get up he hears something in the distance. He braces himself in case it was a monster but instead it isn't it's a dark skinned, eenage boy who's about a year older than him, with a vest and cargo shorts, shirtless, spiky hair and tribal-like tattoos on his chest, arms and face) Adam Beetle: 'Woah there! You alright? '''Leo Brander: '''Uhhh...Who are you? '''Adam Beetle: '''Nevermind that, let's just get you healed up. '(Adam hoists Leo onto his back and leaps through the trees until they arrive at a large camp. Adam brings him to the largest tent and lays him down on the couch and puts his large rucksack in another corner of the room) Adam Beetle: 'Mom! I found someone! '(Adam returns with his mother, dark skinned a tall woman with similar tribal tattoos on her face and arms, a clean shaven head and wearing punk-like clothing. She calls for a medic who treats his wounds and injuries.) Leo Brander: 'Where am I? '''Solaris Beetle: '''You're with Solarium tribe. I am the chieftain, Solaris Beetle. And I am sure you've my son Adam. You know, you do look an awful lot like that Summer guy from when I was in high school. '''Leo Brander: '''Wait, you know my dad? '''Solaris Beetle: '''Wait, you're his kid? '(Leo explains his circumstances to Solaris) Solaris Beetle: 'I see. Darn, I knew he wasn't a great guy but I didn't think he'd be such a walled up parent. You know what, you can stay with us until you're all healed up, with that special drug it'll be a few days. There's plenty of room for you. '''Leo Brander: '''Really? Thank you. '''Solaris Beetle: '''So problem, Leo. '(Meanwhile with Summer, he is panicking and quickly grabs his spare portal bracelet, since Leo took his usual one, and quickly teleports to Branwen's apartment) Summer Brander: 'Branwen! I need your help! My son ran away! '''Branwen Odinson: '''Wait you had a kid? '''Summer Brander: '''Um yeah! Can help me or not?! '''Katherine Jamison: '''Easy on my fiancee there, alright do have his phone number? We might be able to use the computers to track it. '''Summer Brander: '''Yeah, but he doesn't really use it to call anyone. '(Katherine and Branwen quickly run the number through the computer database) Branwen Odinson: 'He's definitely not in Fairymerica, we have anything on him. '''Summer Brander: '''Nevermind, thanks. '(Summer quickly teleports to New Troy's palace, when Elena is in a meeting with some ambassadors from Grimmany, China and Slovkenia) Guards: 'INTRUDER! '''Summer Brander: '''Elena you have to help me! '''Elena Troy: '''Guards it's fine. What do you want? '''Summer Brander: '''My son's gone! '''Vernal: '''Huh? Since when did you have a kid? '''Summer Brander: '''Wrong place! '(He teleports to Huli and Qrow while they're staking out a target for one of their bounty missions) Summer Brander: 'HULI, QROW HELP ME! '(Huli quickly kicks him in the face out of shock) Huli Shang: 'Sorry. '''Summer Brander: '''I need your help to find my son! '''Qrow Otur: '''Umm Summer we're kinda busy here. We're supposed to be staking out our target. But maybe go to Shinigami, Shaolin or Eclipse, they might have something. '''Summer Brander: '''Thanks '(Meanwhile with Leo and Adam, they're playing video games) Leo Brander: 'Darn it! I died again! '''Adam Beetle: '''That's what happens when you face...the game master! '(The two boys laugh at the nickname) Leo Brander: 'You know, I never had friends like you before, plus I haven't had this much fun in forever. '''Adam Beetle: '''What does your old man do? No let you leave? Oh wait.. '''Leo Brander: '''Yeah..it's nice to finally be out of that place and explore the world ya know? '''Adam Beetle: '''Yeah, hey wanna prank call Nia, Adolpha, Shade, Trifa or the ninja twins? '''Leo Brander: '''Who are they? '''Adam Beetle: '''They're my friends and teammates. '(Adam takes a framed photo off the shelf and shows it to Leo. Leo sees 22 people in the photo and Adam introduces his teammates to him one by one. Foxx, Nia, Yoruko, Adolpha, Lupe, Trifa, Vidyut, Akihiro, Shade, Amber, Hachi, Eigou, Kagami, Setsuna, Valeria, Jewel, Yang,Talia, Hinoka, Ife and Toni. Everyone's at the beach in the photo and they all look happy together.) Leo Brander: 'I never knew what it's like to have friends or see the world like you guys. '''Adam Beetle: '''Hey, but you're out and about now. You can do whatever you want. '(Meanwhile with Summer, he teleports to Eclipse and Alex. But he can't find them) Summer Brander: 'Hello? Eclipse? '(Suddenly Eclipse and Alex drop down from the tree and accidentally land on him) Alex Hunter: 'Sorry for dropping in! '''Summer Brander: '''Nope! '(Summer teleports to Shaolin's monastery where he's promptly kicked out for disturbing the monks. He quickly teleports to the Mitama Temple in Kawagoe, accidentally teleporting into Setsuna's room while she is doing homework, scaring her.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'MAMA! THERE'S A MAN IN MY ROOM! '(Before Summer could do anything, Shinigami had jumped into the room, katana in hand and slams him to the wall) Shinigami Mikoto: 'Alright! Tell me why you're in my 15 year old daughter's room?! '''Summer Brander: '''It was an accident! Look I'm trying to find my son! He ran away from home. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Alright then. Setsuna, can you help him? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I'll try. '(Setsuna closes her eyes and when she opens them again, they're glowing) Setsuna Mikoto: 'I see a blonde boy, with Adam, swinging around on vines? '''Summer Brander: '''Who's Adam? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''He's my teammate and one of my friends. His mom is aunt Solaris. '''Summer Brander: '''That means he must be with their tribe. Thank you so much! '(Summer quickly teleports to the Solarium tribe and sees Adam and Leo hanging out and laughing over video games. Leo sees his dad and he freezes) Summer Brander: LEO!!! Oh my Gods, Leo! (He runs forward and pulls Leo into a hug, smiling and crying.) Summer Brander: Wh-where have you been? You could've...you could've been killed! Why were you so reckless? *sob* (Leo pushes his father out of the hug, and stares at the ground.) Leo Brander: ...I was fine. (Summer notices Leo's injuries.) Summer Brander: A-ah! You're hurt! I told you the outside world was dangerous! I spent so much time looking for you! Leo Brander: ...Huh? I didn't think you would. Summer Brander: O-of course I would! I'm your father! (Solaris walks out if the tent to see the reunion between the two) Solaris Beetle: About time you showed up Summer Summer Brander: Solaris, thank you so much for- (Solaris slaps Summer across the face much to everyone's shock) Solaris Beetle: What we're you thinking, you idiot! What kind of parents live cks their kid up in the same place for 15 years?! Telling him the world's a dangerous place. Trapping him and not let him have any friends?! You're a sicko to even do that! Summer Brander: A parent who wants to protect his child! And you're such a hypocrite! You let that little delinquent of yours jump around the forest all the time and becoming a bounty hunter! He'll get hurt! And now you're trying to play the good parent?! Solaris Beetle: I'm giving him the space and opportunity to learn about the world and actually see what it's like! Believe me he has strict curfew and can only go out with my permission. Also his experience as a bounty hunter will teach him teamwork and humility, what he needs to succeed me as the tribe's next chieftain. You're such such a brick wall when it comes to patenting! Summer Brander: ...I...Leo...we're going home. (Before anyone can do anything, he taps his portal bracelet and sends them back.) (Leo whirls around, eyes flashing.) Leo Brander: What is WRONG with you?! How come you're such a shut-in?! Why couldn't I have had a different father?! (He stomps to his room. Summer stares at the ground.) (In Leo's room, he's sitting on the bed, glowering. There's a knock.) Summer Brander: L-Leo...? Leo Brander: Oh. It's you. *sigh* Come in. (Summer opens the door, his eyes red.) Summer Brander: ...you can leave now. Leo Brander: Wait, what?! Summer Brander: You heard me. (He points down the hallway.) Summer Brander: Go on. Go be with your friends and do whatever you want with no adult supervision and be happy and do happy teenage things. I'll just be here. In the manor. (He stares at the ground.) Summer Brander: Alone. Leo Brander: ...Wait a minute. Was THAT what all this was about?! You wanted me to keep you COMPANY?!? Summer Brander: ...yes. I've...I've lost a lot of people. My father...your mother...and I didn't want to lose you. (He shrugs listlessly.) Summer Brander: But...sure. You can leave now. I'll get used to the silence...eventually... (Leo looks at his dad sadly and activates his portal bracelet, going back to Adam's. Adam is surprised he came back but Leo suddenly hugs him and begins to cry. Adam hugs him back and whispers late it out bro.) Category:Fan Webisodes Category:Work in Progress